mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosalind Emilia Dagworth
Rosalind Emilia Dagworth '(''neé Bauer) is a witch born on the 25th of June in 1967 to Muggles, Alice and Lewis Bauer. Rosalind lives in the UK and currently works as the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry '''Early Life Rosalind Emilia Bauer was born to Muggles, Alice and Lewis on the 25th of June 1967 in Oxford, England. She is the oldest of two, her younger sister, Rosemary is three years younger. Her parents held typical Muggle Office jobs, nothing peculiar and out of the ordinary and were very much your typical average family, if it weren't for the fact that their daughters were witches. When Rosalind was 7 years old she displayed magic for the first time by levitating some freshly baked brownies down from a refrigerator. The brownies fell to the floor and her parents assumed she had been climbing on the kitchen counters despite her insistence that they simply “flew down to the floor.” It wasn’t until she was 11 years old when the representative from Hogwarts came and told her parents their daughter was a witch. Growing up, Rosalind was a member of the The Guides Association and she was always an outdoorsy type of gal, and she thrived in an environment such as the Girl Guides. Before coming to Hogwarts she was a top Brownie and had achieved numerous badges (mostly all related to outdoor activities.) Her love for the outdoors was instilled in her by her paternal grandfather who doted upon his granddaughters. He was very much an outdoors man and often took Rosalind and Rosemary on camping and hunting trips. 'Life At Hogwarts' At Hogwarts, Rosalind was a pretty good student. She was sorted into Gryffindor house in the year 1978 and attended until 1985 when she graduated. She excelled in the more practical classes that required less wand work; Herbology, Potions and CoMC. Her O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. grades were as follows: While a student at Hogwarts, she continued to attend Girl Guide meetings during the Summers between school. She was a Guide until 14, focusing on healthy lifestyles and global awareness. As on older teen she became a Ranger and has been an active member of the Guides her whole life. 'After Hogwarts' After Hogwarts Rosalind dedicated herself as a naturalist. She moved to the Iberian peninsula, to study magical plants and animals in the warmer climate of Southern Europe. There, she picked up Spanish and she worked as a secretary in a research office in a muggle zoo and from there worked her way up to a director position. In the zoo, she worked primarily with the exhibits, making sure they were up to the animals liking, and that they were utilizing the right plants and that the enclosures were appropriate for the animals. While there, she wrote a couple papers based on her observations and specifically was very interested in the behaviors of salamanders and animals related to fire (such as Fire Crabs.) She also did various research papers on different magical plants and their effect on these animals. Sometime after that, she returned back to the UK and she met her future husband Delphinus, a pureblood Wizard who was prodigious in the field of Transfiguration. Delphinus and Rosalind knew each other from Hogwarts but they did not start dating until they had left. They married in their late 20s and they have three sons together, Dillon (28), Kieran (25) and Preston (23.) They also have three grandchildren. 'Present' Rosalind and Delphinus have been Professors at Hogwarts School on and off for four years. During the 2018 and 2019 School year Rosalind was the Herbology professor for N.E.W.T.-level students and temporarily took a post as the Ravenclaw Head of House (despite being a Gryffindor alumni.) Delphinus was the Transfigurations and Gryffindor Head of House during the same time. In early 2019 Rosalind left the school without a word and was actually missing for a short period of time. To this day, no one knows exactly where she was or why she left. Delphinus continued to teach for a short time after that but he has been on an extended sabbatical researching Dr. Who memorabilia. Upon finding out memorabilia on the Muggle website, Etsy.com, Delphinus went on a search, believing Etsy to be a person that held copious amounts of Dr. Who memorabilia with the intent to buy it off. Unbeknownst to his wife, Delphinus was arrested by the Muggle police and is currently locked up for a short amount of time. She believes him to be somewhere incommunicado, while researching. Rosalind normally tolerates her husband's eccentricities and knows it's simply best to leave him to his own devices. She has decided to return to teaching because she's simply bored, with her husband gone and children out of the home, Rosalind is the type of person who needs to "keep busy" in order to be happy.